dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 159
Episode 159 '''(also known as '''The SJW Hour)' '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It was the first episode to feature Dr. Gad Saad as a guest. Prev: Episode 158 Next: Episode 160 Highlights *The first guest appearance of Dr. Gad Saad. *Anita Sarkeesian speaks at the UN. *SJWs pull more bullshit. Videos Played #Anita Sarkeesian and Zoe Quinn at the UN #Steve Shives: Why YouTube Atheism Needs Feminism #Marinashutup: What is White/Male Privilege? - Feminist Fridays #Majority Report: Sam Harris is Bad ''(not found) Start Of The Show The episode started off with the Drunken Peasants celebrating the amazing milestone of their 159th episode. Then, they went on to everyone's favorite segment...shilling. They talk about their cards against humanity game, Google hangout, and Fanduel league shit no one cares about. They then brought the guest on the show, Gad Saad. TJ introduced the guest, and took it as an opportunity to cover up his white guilt. They refuted some semantics from SJWs such as the argument that "Only white people can be racist" and they also talked about their favorite board games like "Victimology Poker". After that shit, they discussed how stupid identity politics are by talking about their own identity politics, YAY! Dr. Gad presented to the peasants why Anita Sarkeesian is fighting trivial non-issues, such as women's video game representation, while other feminists like Ayaan Hirsi Ali challenge more serious problems like female genital mutilation and child marriages. TJ then bragged about how many views his feminism videos get, and makes a point about how all feminists live in a bubble or an echo-chamber in order to circumvent criticism. After Gad bragged about what an academic he is, they admired the value of the art of comedy. TJ became triggered by Gad's misogynistic ranting on how unnecessary safe spaces are, and how they make people entitled. Gad then listed the number of his students who were triggered to death by rap lyrics that are too edgy. He stated that when he was a professor, he was required to list his students' gender identities to make sure that no more trigger-induced deaths occurred in his classroom. After proving that Darwinism is true because Seinfeld's characters masturbate, they talked about the marketing behind Taylor Swift or some shit that no one cares about whatsoever. As the attention span of the entire audience drains away, Gad makes fun of the fact that someone's last name is Pound and talks about dicks, making the audience regain their focus on the video. Middle Of The Show Once Dr. Gad and the peasants are done talking about the vigorous sperm competitions, Steven Pinker, and evolution, they watched a video where Anita Sarkeesian and Zoe Quinn asked the United Nations to censor their critics in order to save their feelings from criticism "abuse" on the internet. The whole video was essentially Anita and Zoe trying to find a reason to play the victim card. These stupid feminazi windbag acted as if having their dumb ideology criticized is worse than actual atrocities such as female genital mutilations, child marriages, and the stoning of raped women in places like Africa, Middle East, and South Asia. Then, Steve Chives calls for an union between atheism and Feminism. It was just more of the same retarded Feminist prattle. They covered an incident about Rebecca Watson and the scandal that she was involved in. This led to a conversation about political alignment and the variety among the left and right wing ideologies. They watched another stupid feminist video by Marinashutup. End Of The Show Gad and the Peasants watched a video of a guest on Sam Seder's show, Majority Report. The video is basically an extreme leftist attacking Sam Harris. Before they ended the show, they had a chat about a bunch of shit. Quotes *''"Well, you'll never believe how vigorous sperm competitions are."'' - Gad discusses bukkake. *''"I don't know who this Zoe Quinn person is, but I already dislike her."'' - Gad *''"You should have just called it 'Black People Can be Racist Too.'"'' - TJ's genius idea for a book. *''"When somebody with substance comes to debate you, you block me."'' -Saad's take on Steve Shives. Trivia *Anita Sarkeesian is STILL a cunt. *Mexicans are the master race. *Richard Dawkins is held in a negative light by many SJWs. *While TJ considers himself a liberal, he clarifies that the ultra-PC variety is toxic. *Saad compares Steve Shives' demeanor to a southern preacher. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page (Ayaan Hirsi Ali, PZ Myers and S.E. Cupp was mentioned)Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Guests